A conventional automobile is easy to drive compared to a two-wheel conventional motorcycle and has climate control features for hot and cold weather compared to a two-wheel motorcycle with no climate control feature system. A conventional motorcycle also has disadvantages relative to an automobile when it is used for basic transportation rather than for sport. For example, the motorcycle is unstable, whereas a conventional four-wheel passenger automobile has always had a wide base for stability. While traveling at a very low speed, the operator must place one foot on the roadway and exert physical effort to prevent a sideward toppling of the motorcycle. This problem is eliminated when the rear frame suspension module disclosed herein is installed to a front suspension of an existing automobile having a wide base.
The vehicle will have a combined motorcycle and automobile appearance and have all of the advantages of a conventional automobile as mentioned above and will be supported by one wheel or two wheels. The rear frame suspension module is attached at the frame rails with welds or bolts to the existing front frame rails suspension module. The operator and passenger(s) will sit in a straddled position.